


All It Took Was A Book

by House_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty and Filthy Smut, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Just Jon/Ashara, Lyanna is Not a Stark, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, My First Fanfic, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, very explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/pseuds/House_Targaryen
Summary: Jon's best friend, Torrhen just needed his book for an exam. That's all Jon needed to do: retrieve it and bring it to his friend (maybe hoping to get a sneak peek at his best friend's mother laying by the pool). But not all things happen the way they are suppose to, not for Jon at least. Some things can end up going the wrong way or the right way; besides, all it took was one quick peek at the woman - just not by the pool, no, she was in her bathroom naked and doing things to her body that had Jon wondering... was it bad answering that phone call?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ya'll, first timer here on AO3. Love the idea of Jon/Ashara and I've seen some stories on that pairing so I thought... why don't I give it a shot too? Well, here it is. I'm not the best at writing (there's actually better stories than mine that I encourage you to check out if you haven't), but I tried my best. I'm writing this (and possibly some more of this pairing and others') for myself. If you enjoy it, leave a comment, I'll respond back... hopefully. If you don't enjoy it, well, the back button is there for you.
> 
> This is the first part of the one (two) shot.

** Jon Snow **

Jon had just entered the driveway of his mother’s house when his phone begun ringing. He sighed, knowing who it was before he glanced at the name showing on his phone. All he wanted to do was take a nice cool shower and get a good night’s sleep on his comfy bed. He had to fill in for a coworker of his, a last-minute call that had him staying longer than he should’ve. He didn’t get home to sleep long enough (two hours of sleep at most), for the next thing he knows, his alarm is going off waking him up from his short sleep. A quick shower, grabbing breakfast his mother made, and out the door to make his very-early morning class.

Which brought him to where he was right now. In his mother’s driveway, hearing his phone ring made him want to chuck it out the window. This day, among some other days, were the only days where he had classes all day. Yet, Jon knew he had nothing better to do than sleep and play video games when he had the chance. He never had much of a social life after he broke up with his girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell almost a month ago.

Jon should’ve seen it coming, Margaery was all about image; only caring for herself, but there was one thing about her… she was hot, that was it; she wasn’t good in bed no matter how many times she bragged about how she was to her friends. But Jon was the fool in the end, thinking something good could come out of this, but it wasn’t good once he saw her with another guy, then finding out she had been with more after that.

So, him not having another girl to take to bed, and his only thoughts were of his ex – his cock begun to harden. Just thinking about her got him worked up. He couldn’t help but think of her: her pretty face with brown eyes, her sweet smile, small pert breasts, and a lovely firm-shaped arse. _She definitely knew how to deceive other men into _her_ bed with those feats._ _Fuck, I need to get laid._ Jon thought angrily.

His parents weren’t home yet so, it might just look like any other day for that matter; sitting at home, finishing the campaign for Gears 5, look at porn and stroking himself till it hurts.

Once the ringing ended, Jon got out of his car – taking his books and backpack with him – and started the trail up to his porch. But not before his phone begun ringing again. He sighed again, wanting to ignore it but knowing the person calling him will just keep calling him. Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the name on the screen, ‘Torrhen Stark,’ who was his best friend – Jon answered it.

“Hey Torrhen, what’s happening, shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I am about to go to class, but there’s a problem I have that I need your help with.”

“What is it?” Jon asked already knowing what he was going to ask. He starts walking more towards his porch again. He definitely needed some sleep considering how tired he was, but not until he got some relief first.

“So, you know about the exam I have for my next class and how I can pair up with someone? Well, I forgot my Chemistry book at my house. Can you swing by and pick up my book and drop it off here? _Knew it._ Jon always wondered how and why his friend kept forgetting his book at his house. Torrhen is just goofy like that, is what Jon would think every time.

“Really Torrhen, you couldn’t have called me like five or ten minutes ago, I was just by your house. I just got home.” Jon replied frustratingly.

“It won’t take you long, thirty minutes tops at least.” _Thirty minutes that I could be doing something else._

“And why can’t your mother get your book?” Jon asked tiredly. _Gosh I really need some sleep._ “I’m really tired man, I think I might fall asleep, on the floor, once I enter my house.”

“She’s not answering her phone right now. I think she’s by the pool and well… you know she won’t take her phone with her when she goes by the pool.” _Yes, I know. She hates being bothered when she’s by the pool._

That immediately brought images of Torrhen’s mother to Jon’s mind. Torrhen’s mother, Ashara Dayne, was a beauty, otherworldly, and smoking hot. He remembers sleeping over at his friend’s house one time, remembering spending a good deal of time by the pool ogling Torrhen’s mother; of course, with sunglasses on. _I’m not an idiot._ Remembers the purple two-piece bathing suit she was wearing that made her look sexy in. He beat off to that image that same night, twice.

Jon has known Torrhen since their freshmen year of high school (now they were in their third year at uni) and has definitely lost track of how many times he has jerked off to Torrhen’s mother. _I imagine lots of guys that I know have as well._ Whenever Jon would sleep over, he would feel inescapable of jerking off. Waiting till his friend is fast asleep, pulling the sheet along with his briefs down his legs to blow a load more than once on those nights. Thinking of Ashara Dayne blowing him. _Geez, even her name sounds breathtaking._

“Hey Jon, you still there?” His friend asked.

Jon was pulled from his thoughts of Ms. Dayne and replied to his friend, “Yeah, I’m here.” Jon had come to a stop in front of his door and a grin formed on his lips. “I was… just thinking about your mom, by the pool.”

“Oh, fuck off you.” Torrhen replied. “You already know the other guys tease me enough as it is.”

“I’m just playing with you Torrhen.” Jon knew he needed to soften the moment, for he knew his friend always got irritated whenever someone mentioned something dirty about his mother, right in front of him, nonetheless. Jon felt ashamed immediately. Torrhen is his best friend, he didn’t need to pick on him just like the other guys, who do it also.

“I know, but it gets annoying hearing it, you know. Anyways, can you get my book or no? I need it, open notes _and_ open book can help a lot you know.”

Now Jon definitely felt like an ass for teasing him, so he responded back quickly, “Yeah, I can get your book for you. I’ll head over to your house right now.” _Just thirty minutes it would only take. I can deal with that. Just getting his book and delivering it too him. No problem. _Right?

“Thank you, Jon. That’s why you’re my best friend.” Torrhen replied sincerely and happily.

“No problem. See you later.”

“Same.” Torrhen hung up.

First, dropping off his own books and backpack, Jon got back into his car and started the engine. One thing was on Jon’s mind once he started backing out of the driveway. _I’ll probably get to see Ashara by the pool and do what I always do… ogle her._ Yes, that was all Jon was going to do since his friend wasn’t going to be there – _a great friend I am._

Little did he know he was going to be doing more than just eyeing his best friend’s mother.

* * *

Jon had just pulled into his friend’s driveway. He shut the engine off and waited. He ran his fingers through his black curls, trying to look more presentable. _No reason._ Jon thought to himself. Glancing at himself through the rear-view mirror, Jon got out of the car and made his way to the front door, but not before checking himself again at his reflection from the outside window.

He felt like an idiot trying to look good for Torrhen’s mother, but Jon couldn’t help it. Ms. Dayne would be,_ or better,_ classified as a proper Milf – hotter than any other woman out there… _even on porn sites_. As much as Jon was ashamed to admit it, he was into more woman who were twice as older than him, and that was because of Torrhen’s mother.

Jon sometimes pictured himself being the guy to bring pleasure for Ashara, but knew it wasn’t meant to be. He knew she’s dated a few men, but that was all, just dated. She had a really good job, but her main priority was her son above anything else; always reserved with Torrhen’s friends, less reserved with Jon. _Maybe that is why she wears those bathing suits around me and not Torrhen’s friends._ _Maybe it’s because me and Torrhen are closer friends than the others? _Jon questioned to himself.

Remembering the two-piece that she always wore whenever it was only himself and not Torrhen’s friends there, made his cock twitch. The way she would bend over to grab something, her large and full breasts seemed as if they wanted to come out on their own; furthermore, her full-rounded arse and wide hips made her a breathtaking figure to look at.

Bringing himself out of that memorable image, Jon decided he wouldn’t go through the front door. So, he went towards the side gate that led to the backyard pool, where she would be lying by. He opened the gate as quietly as possibly, hoping not to alert her with his presence. One time, he found her laying on her stomach and her shapely-fine arse looked delicious; Jon had gone into the house to find his release while staring at Ashara’s well displayed cheeks.

But there was only one problem for Jon: to be able to stare at Ashara Dayne’s wondrous body, said woman needs to be present for that to happen. Closing the side gate, Jon went back towards the front side of the house to take a peek inside the garage. _Yes, her car is here._ Jon thought. He tried the front door; clicking on the doorbell, but no answer. So, Jon pulled his phone out to text Torrhen.  
  


\- Hey, your door is locked, and I don’t see your mom anywhere. –

Torrhen replied almost immediately.

\- Dang, she might be napping right now. – Jon waited, patiently. - Get the key that is under the gnome. It’s to the side door of the house… try not to make too much noise. –

_Well, alright then._ Jon went to grab the key under the gnome – he couldn’t help but chuckle where the key was located – and proceeded towards the side door. He unlocked it and stepped inside his friend’s house.

“Hello, Ms. Dayne?” Jon called out gently, whispering was more like it. No answer again, so Jon continued on his journey.

It was silent and Jon did wonder if she was taking a nap. _I’ll be quick then it seems._ So, he heads for the stairs and walked up silently. He passed by Ashara’s bedroom (how did he know that was her bedroom… he might’ve snuck into her room once or twice), which the door was open and even there, she was nowhere to be found. _So not napping then._

Jon noticed one of her drawers was left open (the one with her thongs in it) and thought about sneaking in to take a peek at them but thought against it. The last time he took a peek, he smelled one, then…

He pulled himself away from that memory and walked away from her bedroom before something bad were to happen.

Jon calmly walked a little more until he noticed the bathroom door was slightly open – Jon slowed his steps. He came to realize that someone was indeed in the bathroom, also noticing the flickering of lights coming from within. There was only one person who used this bathroom, and that was Ashara, who had spent a lot of money just to remodel the bathroom itself which included: a much bigger bathtub that had massage jets and a bigger shower stall that can fit a seating area. Torrhen had told him that him and nobody else was allowed to use it now since his mother said it was her ‘special place’ when his friend asked why he can’t use it anymore. Whenever she would use it, she would stay there for hours.

Jon wondered if she just gotten into her newly remodeled bathtub before he arrived. _Just one quick peek, she won’t even know I’m here… hopefully._ So, Jon tiptoed his way to the bathroom door and brought himself to a stop. Scents of strawberries and jasmine filled his nose – he poked his head inside. He couldn’t close his eyes even if he tried; the sight before him was a sight to behold. Torrhen’s mother had just gotten into the tub and Jon was rooted to the spot, mouth agape and speechless – his cock hardening even more than before. He wanted to say something, to let the woman before his eyes know that he was present so she could close the door; but he didn’t. Instead, Jon moved a little closer. _I’m just getting a better view for myself. _Were Jon’s thoughts.

Jon felt his heart quicken when he stepped closer. No matter, Ashara was standing in the tub, with her back to him; a few candles were lit, making her light-olive skin glow from the flickering light. His eyes went from the top of her body, down her smooth back, taking in the smooth skin before focusing his eyes on her arse. They were well-rounded, full and can damn well stop a man dead in his tracks. They even had some tan lines from the bikini she wore.

Ashara slightly turned her body and Jon’s eyes nearly spilled out of their socket while also trying to suppress a moan spilling from his mouth. Ashara’s breasts looked even better loose without some clothing covering them. Her breasts were full, round, and heavy that still hung high on her chest. They had peached colored nipples, erect nipples that had Jon wishing he could lick and suck on them. Ashara decided to put her hair up, her breasts lifted higher from the motion to give a nicer view of them to Jon’s eyes. His cock swelled more than he thought it could.

Jon’s forced his eyes downward; down her flat but soft and smooth stomach, her wide hips, thighs luscious, thick and supple. He glanced more downward that had him lingering on the thick thatch of dark hair between her legs. Before Ashara lowered herself into the hot water, Jon glimpsed at the pink flesh of her pussy gaping from between her succulent thighs, though it became hidden from him under the now bubbling and hot water. She blew a pleasant sigh.

All Jon could see now was the back of Ashara’s head, resting against one of the curved ends of the tub with her arm alone the edge of it. There was a mirror opposite of her, giving Jon a clear view of her beautiful face and the top of her bosom, showing her nipples. Jon took a chance and stepped a little closer to see if he could see between her legs, but it was all for naught.

If it was possible, Jon’s cock was hardened to the breaking point of him having to shift it, for it was bending painfully. He pushed it down his leg and felt it throbbing against his thigh – he needed to find his release quickly if that would help his erection at all. _No person should be this hot._ Jon thought with wonder. He heard her unleash a long satisfying sigh, putting her hands on her gorgeous breasts. His cock twitched and his eyes widened even more seeing her run her forefingers across her swollen and erect nipples.

“Ohhhh,” Ashara moaned softly and pulled her nipples, stretching the erect bud.

_Oh, fuck yeah!_ Jon thought excitedly as he watched her fingers grope and stroke her tits. She lifted both of the globes above the water and squeezed them causing another soft moan to spill from her mouth, sending a shiver through Jon. The next movement she did made him realize that he needed to do something or else his hardened cock was going to really explode in his jeans.

The goddess before him had lifted one of her long legs out of the water and placed it along the side of the tub, foot placed on the wall – she slipped her hand under the water and between her thighs. Ashara’s head had fallen back, arching her chest out, and releasing a long deep groan.

Her hand between her legs had begun moving and Ashara’s breathing became harder and quicker; breaths spilling from her full-plump, cock-sucking lips – Jon’s breathing had also become quicker. Glancing at the mirror, opposite of the woman before him, Jon took notice of her violet eyes open and watching herself in the mirror; watching her finger flicking the erect bud of her left breast, seeing her right hand moving in circles under water. Another moan was released, a little louder than before.

Jon wondered how many times the woman played with herself, while also watching herself at the same time. Jon loved this woman even more. He also wondered if she brought a guy when she gets horny, while her son was out either at school or work, and fucked him, blew him all-the-while watching herself doing it. He couldn’t stop the jealousy spreading throughout his body at that thought. _Why would I need to be jealous?_ He questioned.

But that didn’t matter right this moment, for this woman was enjoying her own company with just her fingers. Another sexy moan spilled; additionally, lifting her other leg from the water and mirrored it in the same position as the other leg, spreading herself even more. _I wonder how far she can spread those sexy legs._ Jon thought sinfully.

Jon looked towards her feet. Seeing her toes painted a dark violet color, like her nails, and also noticed the silver ring on her left middle toe. _Wow, even her toes look fuckin’ sexy… just like the rest of her body._ It started to become too much for Jon: the hand on her tit, the other working her pussy, face contorted with pleasure – Jon palmed his cock hidden behind his jeans.

Her moans were beginning to get louder, sexy moans they were.

Ashara breaths were heavy, sweat was trickling downward between her gorgeous breasts – sweat also forming on Jon’s body.

Jon noticed Ashara’s hand had changed motion, her fingers, now, going in and out of her pussy causing her moans to be longer and louder; Jon worried the neighbors were going to hear her with how loud she was becoming, but he didn’t have an ounce of care. She started moving her hips under the water, grinding on her hand that was currently sliding in and out of her pussy.

“Oh, fuck.” Ashara gasped. “This feels fucking good, just nice and slow.”

She worked her hand a little faster, hips gyrating to the movement of her hand, causing little bits of water to spill out of the tub – the woman didn’t notice or care, for she was caught in the moment of pleasure.

Her hand moved more quicker; pulling her meaty flesh tit Ashara moaned, “Yes, yes, yes, ohhhh.”

Pumping her fingers in and out, she released her breast and slipped her hand down to where her other was working her cunt. _Most likely stroking her clit while she fingers herself to an orgasm_. Jon thought before stroking his hand on his throbbing erection – Jon could feel it leaking precum on his thigh – that was just dying to be released. He tried his damn best not to moan at the scene before him.

“Fuck yes!” Ashara mewled. “Fuck… yes… fuck me.” _Oh, I wish I can do that, but I can’t_.

Jon started jerking it fast through his jeans when Ashara had gotten more louder – he needed to cum badly. He knew how wicked and lewd this might’ve looked: standing in the hallway, head poked through the bathroom door, staring and watching his best friend’s mother getting herself off with her fingers, almost ready to blow a load into his jeans. But he could not cease what he was doing; it was too mesmerizing and tempting to stop. Jon was a sinful man that wanted to continue.

Ashara had paused her movements for a few seconds to raise her hips slightly to get a better view of herself in the mirror; she resumed what she was doing. Now Jon had a better view of what she was doing: her left hand was shown stroking her engorged clit, right hand had not one, not two, but three fingers plunged deep into her, stretching her glistening pussy and going in and out at a fast pace.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Ashara cried it out, close to cumming it seemed to Jon. “Oh… Oh… OHH…,” she was panting and gasping, mouth stretched wide into a silent cry, her back arched nicely pushing her breasts out, then…

Jon’s phone beeped loudly, and everything stopped. He was certainly now fucked. Everything ceased, nothing could be heard except for Ashara’s heavy breathing. Jon could’ve seen her cu- his phone had gone off again and Ashara stopped what she was doing and sat up in the tub starring at the mirror, where she could see the partially opened door. Her eyes widened in fear and she turned her head so fast, Jon thought her neck would’ve snapped. _Fuck me… not in that way either._ He thought scared for his life. “Jon!?!”

_Damn, even her saying my name in that angry tone of hers sounded fuckin’ sexy._ But Jon was unsure of what to do in this moment, and unpleasant feeling settling in his gut at being caught; angry at himself for jerking his hard-on and watching his best friend’s mother seeking pleasure in some way._ See Jon, you should’ve just gotten Torrhen’s book and left_. Jon really hated that his thoughts were right.

Ashara snapped at him again, “Get your arse in here Jon, you little shit! I can see you, you know.” Jon had his head down shamefully when he shuffled into the bathroom and that feeling in his gut became worse. He came to a full stop with his eyes still staring at the dark gray porcelain floor tiles.

“What do you think you are doing?” Ashara questioned the now frightened man.

“I… I… was…” Jon was stammering.

“What, do you have a problem looking at me now?” She was now raising her voice.

“No… it’s jus-… well, you’re uh…,” Jon tried to emphasize to her naked body by slightly raising his hand to her, just slightly. A sad of an excuse if Jon had anything to say about it. He was more afraid of seeing her pretty face angry at him for what he was doing mere moments ago.

“Hmm, I see. So, you’re ashamed of my nakedness now, but you didn’t have a problem with looking at my body until I caught you huh?” _Yep, she got me there. What are you going to do now Jon?_ He was really starting to hate his thoughts now. _I’m fucked_.

So, Jon did the only thing he could think of… put on an innocent face and hope to whoever gods would listen and pray that she won’t tell Torrhen, or worse, his mother. He knew how close his mother, Lyanna Snow, and Ashara were, so Jon was pretty sure she would definitely tell his mother. His mother can be really scary when she wants to be. Jon didn’t want to even think about what would happen to his friendship with Torrhen if he found out.

Jon looked at the woman before him with an innocent look. Ashara had set her legs down and sat up in the tub, but had her body slightly turned so she was facing the side of the it. Her arms were crossed on the side of the tub and were mostly concealing the lower half of her big breasts and nipples, but it was hard to cover with just her forearms. Ashara looked at Jon with a questioning look.

“Well, I asked you a question Jon, what are you doing here? You know Torrhen is at school, and uh…” Ashara raised one of her arms, exposing more of her magnificent breasts and pointed at him, “How did you get in the house?”

Jon took a deep breath, calming himself and hoping his voice was steady, “Torrhen called me and asked if I could pick up a book he forgot to take, and to bring it to him. You didn’t answer when I rang the doorbell… so, I called him, and he told me I could go through the side door.” Jon felt like he was being scrutinized by her, those dark violet eyes seemed as if they were staring right into his soul, trying to find out his darkest secrets. _Well, one of them could now be jerking off to thoughts of her._

“I called out again when I entered your house, but no answer,” _A lie, she probably didn’t even here me when I called out again._ “So, I went to go look for his book thinking you were asleep.”

“And, does it look like there is a book in here Jon, hmm?” She asked, her eyes squinting at him. _No, but you’re in here._

“No, ma-… ma’am.”

“Because, all that is in here is _your _best friend’s mother, naked in the tub. Enjoying herself and as of this moment… giving you something to enjoy also it seems huh Jon?” _Did she just purr at the end?_ _No, it was just my imagination… right?_

“I sw-swear, I just got here, I…I promise ma’am. I-I shouldn’t have done what I-I did, I’m sor-” Jon believed he was doing a good job with his stuttering until…

“Shut up!” Ashara had now raised her arm to point at him, more of her breasts shown to his eyes, “I think you have been watching me for quite a while, weren’t you? Just _long_ enough to start rubbing yourself, right.” She gave Jon a devious smile. “I know where you hand was. Why don’t you come over here.” She beckoned Jon with her finger.

“Ma-” Ashara interrupted him before he could say anything.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now, get your arse over here.” _Here goes._

Jon walked over towards the tub with a sigh of resignation. Ashara had now uncrossed her arms, letting her full breasts be exposed to his eyes; he couldn’t help it, he glanced at them and stopped a few feet away from the tub.

“Closer Jon.” _I don’t want to._ Was what Jon wanted to say, but he held his tongue; Ashara shook her head and continued, “Don’t you think it’s a little too late to act like you good boy.” She laughed, showing her perfect, white teeth.

“I really am sorry Ashara.” Jon said once he was in front of the tub. “I shouldn’t have done that… I should’ve kept walking, but… I…” He couldn’t finish that sentence, for there were no reason. He knew what he was doing.

“Wanted to watch me.” She emphasized more, by pointing at my crotch, “It seems you were doing more than just watching me.”

Jon blushed and looked down to where she was pointing and noticed a wet spot on his jeans – he was blushing more from it.

“I am s-sorry Ashara.” Jon said softly and sincerely.

She was still staring at him with those attractive eyes of hers when she responded, “Are you truly sorry? Or are you sorry that you got yourself caught?”

She waited for his answer, but Jon didn’t have one, for his eyes were wandering over her body. Ashara had drawn up her legs and Jon took in her luscious thighs, the curve of her hips, her smooth back and the swell and full round of her arse beneath the water. A nice view for Jon.

“You just going to stare at me, or answer my question?”

“I guess…” Jon paused to really think about it, “I’m sorry I got caught.”

“That is the answer I wanted from you.” She gave a sincere smile and her face softened a bit. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” She laughed, and it sounded beautiful to Jon’s ears. “It looked like it was from what I saw.”

Jon’s face had reddened more, almost as red like a tomato, “I’m sorry if I upset you, or if what I did was disgusting to you.” And he meant it.

“You did upset me Jon.” She said and Jon’s face fell from her words, but that gorgeous smile of hers turned playful, “But it was not disgusting to my eyes, love. I was more upset that you were silently rubbing yourself the whole time I was here… and I couldn’t see you do it.”_ Huh?_

Before Jon could respond to her, Ashara had her hand held up to cease what he was going to say, “Don’t say anything. How old are you again Jon?” _Is this really happening? _Jon thought surprised. _Yes, it is Jonny boy._

So, Jon responded when he was allowed to speak, “Twenty ma’am.” He was struggling to keep his eyes on her pretty face. _Twenty-one pretty soon actually_.

“Twenty you say.” She replied while eyeing his body from top to bottom. Jon was surprised she hadn’t kicked him out of the house… or have him turn around so she can put a towel around herself… or to wait downstairs so she can change, but none of that happened and that had Jon more surprised.

“You seemed stressed and nervous. How’s this: I won’t tell your mother or my son about what concurred here, ok. How’s that?” She asked. “They don’t have to know if you can be a good boy.”

“Yes, thank you Ashara.” Jon released the breath he was holding.

“Seems like you owe me something now, _Jon_.” She said his name seductively, but Jon paid no mind to it.

“I’ll do anything!” Jon was eager to do anything, “I’m serious Ash-”

“Oh, I know you would do anything I asked of you, wouldn’t you, love?” She asked him. “What goes on in that sick mind of yours when you were rubbing yourself to me?”

“Uh…” Jon was speechless.

“You jerk off to me, don’t you Jon? You like jerking off to your best friend’s mother? Do you think about fucking me as well?” His cock twitched at that and Ashara noticed; she put a smirk on her face.

_Might as well be truthful, right._ “Yes.” Jon nodded, ashamed with himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, please.” Her smile took over that smirk. “I’m flattered actually… a young man like yourself, wanting to fuck me, an old woman.” _You’re not old, believe me, I’ve seen old._ Jon remembers Old Nan, his first babysitter.

“Thanks?” Jon was confused by her words.

“Now, Jon. Are you thinking about what I said?” She asked him with a wink. Jon swallowed hard.

But Jon thought back on what she said, concentrating on the words that were now repeating in his head; her violet eyes looking intently at him, hooded with desire and lust. His eyes widened upon realization.

“You knew I was there the whole time, didn’t you?!” Jon questioned loudly.

“Of course, I did sweetie; come on, if you were able to see me through the mirror, don’t you think I would be able to see you.” It wasn’t questioned towards him… _fuck._ “I didn’t care really… like I said, I was flattered by it, love.” Jon’s cock had shrunk a little bit, but had now went back to full rock-hard state when she leaned back into the tub, exposing her lovely breasts to him, “What does that tell you, hmm?”

“That you enjoyed me watching you.” Jon responded confidently, hoping she wasn’t messing with him because Jon believed he was going to live one heck of a fantasy.

“Oh, yes I did.” She purred in that breathily voice of hers when she was pleasing herself. Her hands had gone back to her tits, slowly stroking them back to hard buds in moments with her finger. “I have a confession to make, baby.” She moaned. “I’ve seen you look at me, I’ve noticed Torrhen’s friends look at me. But when it’s you, looking at me, I fucking love it; it makes me so horny and wet, I sometimes don’t know how to respond.” _Oh, wow._

“Really?” Jon asked, eyes fixed upon the fingers caressing the peach-colored nipples.

“Yes. I love it when you and Torrhen’s friends look at me, yet… you were always my favorite.”

“W-wh-why?” Jon asked bewildered, his cock rock-hard from the scene playing before him. Ashara had now just slid her right hand down her smooth stomach, her legs stretching out.

“Well, for one, you are a very handsome and pretty young man; beautiful if I’m being honest, but other than that? A lot of the guys that I have met are cocky men, thinking they can get what they want because they make money or are supposedly _good _in bed, which they aren’t. If I wanted a guy like that, I would get with someone like that but you… you’re always polite, sweet, too good for that bitch that you were with and for any of these slut girls your age. You don’t have an ounce of hate in your system, especially towards me and your mother, and I respect and love that in a man.” She gave a sexy, yet nasty smile at the same time.

“Have you’ve seen a real woman’s body like mine? Did your bitchy ex have tits like these, hmm?” She held one up with her left hand to emphasize her point – Jon drooled at the sight of the meaty flesh.

“Hers don’t compare to yours, not even close.” He whispered, not believing this was actually happening.

“I bet they don’t, ha. I’m going to tell you another secret… is that ok?” She started to whisper now.

“What?” He questioned right back. Her hand had now slipped between those supple thighs and a soft moan escaped her sinful mouth, when she started rubbing her pussy.

“I think about you fucking me, sucking these big juicy titties and eating me out till I can’t handle anymore. It’s always you on my mind when I’m pleasuring myself and when I find I’m cumming… it’s your name I scream.”

“Oh fuckkk,” Jon groaned, now putting his hand upon his throbbing cock, trying to visualize Ashara cumming with his name on her lips.

“Guys my age are of no fun anymore, love. All they think about, is themselves and only themselves… but it’s not is it?”

“No ma’am.” Jon agreed with her.

“Mmm, ma’am… I am liking the way you say it now.” Ashara cooed at that, “I always wondered what it would be like to find myself a young stud like you and have one of the best nights of my life. That one person I could fuck whenever I need it and wouldn’t have a problem with giving it to me.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have a problem with it, ma’am.” Jon murmured, causing her to moan again.

“I know you wouldn’t, love because you seem like the type of person who would give it to me good, wouldn’t you?” She giggled at his facial expression he was giving, and Jon loved that sound coming from her.

“Yes, I would.” He nodded; Jon would probably nod at anything she said to him. “I was the one you liked looking at the most?”

“Hmm-mm, why do you think you are the only one who has seen me in my bikini?” _Umm_…

“Speaking of seeing me, why are you still dressed love… that doesn’t seem fair to me now does it?” She pointed at Jon and said, “Remove those clothes, now.”

He was more than eager to comply to her demand, “Yes ma’am.” She groaned at his words.

This was definitely not the right thing he should be doing, but to Jon... it felt right. It could ruin his friendship between him and Torrhen, but they could keep it a secret, right? His mother didn't need to know also. This was between Jon and Ashara; Jon's muscled physique and Ashara's buxom figure. _If it's wrong, why does it feel right..._


	2. All It Took Was A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut between Jon and Ashara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I just wanted to thank those who read my story and left a comment and Kudos on it. I appreciate it a lot... I really do. Well, I did say this chapter would be all Jon/Ashara smut. Be mindful, this is my first attempt at writing smut (it's probably not good) but what the heck, better than nothing. Hope you enjoy.

_“Speaking of seeing me, why are you still dressed love… that doesn’t seem fair to me now does it?” She pointed at Jon and said, “Remove those clothes, now.”_

\------

He quickly stripped his shirt off – that had some sweat stains already on it – showing his well-shaped upper torso to her; his shoes were next, practically kicking them off of his feet, he yanked his jeans along with his socks.

“Oh. My. Gods. Look at you,” She licked her full lips, eyeing him hungrily. “Yes, this is what I like to see.” She set one of her hands on his abs, caressing them with a humming sound, while her other hand went to her hair. She was fumbling with the messy braid she set and let her raven-hair fall down her back. Jon’s eyes were trained on hers; dark-brown and violet staring at each other with such intensity in them.

“Would you want to be my little boy toy, baby?” She was now breathing hard, both hands had gone back to her tits, caressing and stroking the heavy globes. “You want to play with these, baby? I’ve seen you staring at them a lot since you came in here.”

“Yes, please.” He squeezed his member, rubbing it back and forth, hoping he doesn’t cum inside his good jeans.

“Fuck, so respectful aren’t you, I love that. That’s why I want to fuck you Jon, why I am going to fuck you.” Her eyes became gentle, “I know you will respect me even when I am on my knees, sucking your big, thick cock won’t you?”

“Yes, I will!” Jon was standing there, not knowing what to do but stare at this woman.

Ashara set her gaze on the bulge, still in his boxers.

“Those need to come off as well, baby. I need to see that lovely, young cock of yours.” Jon hesitated, but set the task of shoving his boxers down instantly, setting his cock free and making it bounce – already leaking precum.

Ashara admired it with hunger, wanting to devour it and swallow it whole, or that’s what Jon was thinking. Hoping that was what she was thinking. “Mmm, is that for me?”

“Yes ma’am. All foooor… oh!” Jon moaned when Ashara reached her hand out and enveloped his cock with her long, skillful fingers.

“Wow, you’re so hard, baby.” She seductively said, pumping his member at a slow rate making Jon’s knees jerk by the sudden movement.

Jon moaned again, watching her hand slide, smoothly up and down the whole length of his cock. Her other hand became idle from tweaking her nipple – so focused on the sight before her – so, she moved it down towards the flesh between her legs, moaning the moment she started touching herself. “You are without a doubt, bigger than my shitty ex-husband’s… thicker, longer; I will undeniably enjoy you fucking me with this.” She leaned forward and was now in front of him; she started slapping his cock right against her erect nipple – Jon groaned.

Jon’s cock was dripping more and Ashara began rubbing the head of it back and forth along her tit, making it gleam with his sticky fluids. While still holding his cock, Ashara brought her other hand back up to her nipple. She was rubbing the erect bud, smearing her own fluids onto it before she did something that made Jon’s eyes widen and a moan spill from his own lips; without breaking eye contact, Ashara had lifted her breast and lowered her head at the same time, and sucked her own nipple into her mouth, tasting her own juices which had her moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck.” Was all Jon could whisper from his mouth seeing her stick her tongue out and lick around her nipple before sucking it back in.

She now switched breasts, smearing his precum on her other nipple that was being sucked, while she brought her mouth to the nipple already smeared with his sticky fluids. Licking, sucking, doing whatever she can to get all it in her mouth along with her own. She pulled away from her tit, leaving a trail of spit in her wake. She swallowed both her own juices and Jon’s precum, and Jon had never seen a more erotic sight.

“Damn, that’s hot.” He told her, she licked her lips and smiled at him.

“Want to know what would be even hotter, sexier even.” Without waiting for his answer, she leaned forward, placing her full-plump lips over the head of his cock and lightly blew on the tip of it, still jerking his cock.

The slight coldness Jon felt made his hips jerk, his dick twitching in her hand when Ashara placed her lower lip against the tip of his erection, tongue poking out and leaking the precum that oozed out of it. A pathetic whimper was released, and the sinful woman smiled at him, a mischievous smile at that. She brought her other hand to his balls and cupped them; now resuming the motion of jerking him off.

“These feel nice and full, baby,” she squeezed his balls gently, “When was the last time you came, hmm?” She asked him.

And Jon responded quickly, “A week it’s been… ohhhh.” He moaned when she sucked the head but released just as quickly with a pop. It was true, what he said; this past week had been hard on him: from working to school, studying for exams, working on class projects, and helping his mother out at home, Jon didn’t have time for a quick one – whenever he would, something would stop him from finishing. His mother actually wal…

_Don’t think about that Jonny! _Jon agreed with himself.

“Hmm, and you were going to waste that seed inside your jeans,” she tsked at that; Jon was disappointed in himself too, “When you had a perfectly and pretty mouth _and_ pussy just waiting right here for you to put it in; not all hope is lost though, it seems.” Her tongue went back to licking the precum out of him, but it looked as if she wanted more.

All Jon could do was agree with what she said, trying his damn best not to thrust into that mouth, wanting his cock engulfed in the sleeve of her throat, yet he held back surprising himself again. His knees trembled at her teasing him and Jon knew he wasn’t going to last much longer is she kept that up. Like Jon said, a week it been and the way her tongue, lips, and hands were working him to almost completion.

Ashara must’ve known he was close, for she stopped everything and opened her mouth to speak, “I believe you owe me something first Jon.” Jon was willing to do anything.

“What do you need me to do?”

“I love your willingness.” She chuckled; a perfectly well-shaped eyebrow raised in contemplation. “Seeing as you interrupted me earlier, before I was able to cum, you should finish what I started.”

Ashara had reached out and with her nails, ran them down Jon’s stomach, “Remember baby, I always _come_ first.” Pointing towards the floor, “Get on your knees.”

So, Jon went down to his knees while she went back to the position she was when she started masturbating; one leg along the edge of the tub, the other along the wall. She took his hand and placed it on her pussy, not doing anything else after that.

“Have you’ve done this before Jon?” She asked him, violet eyes hooded with desire.

“No.” Was all Jon said, and it was true; Margaery apparently didn’t like that. _She was one weird girl._

So, Ashara helped him with the rubbing motion first, slowly yet effective; once he saw her head fall back against the head rest of the tub, she began moaning softly. Jon’s eyes drifted down towards where both hands were. Ashara had turned her head towards him, “That’s nice, just like that love, now put your finger inside me.” She stopped helping him and Jon had now inserted a finger into her pussy. Jon entered her smoothly, it was slick with her arousal; the heat of her velvety walls was tight against his fingers, but he went all the way to knuckle. Jon couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him.

She grunted and Jon wondered how long it had been since someone or something had been inside her; his thick finger now sliding in and out of her pussy making her moan again and Jon glanced up. Her eyes were closed, those lips parted, and her hot breath came upon his own face.

“Now, put your thumb on my cl- ohhh, yes!” Jon placed his thumb on her clit before she was able to pronounce the word and was rubbing it in slow circles, making her moan loud; his cock twitched at that. “Yes!” She was now thrusting her hips onto his hand, “Stroke that wet pussy, Jon, it’s wet for you only.” He went a little faster while also putting little more pressure on her pearl.

Jon was leaning over the tub and Ashara’s heaving breasts were mere inches from his face. He lowered his head, lips parting and ready to suck her lovely pink nipple right into his mouth. His mouth watered, yet it didn’t happen. Instead, Ashara roughly grasped the back of Jon’s head and turned it toward her, so his plump lips met with her full ones. They were warm, soft, and full pressing hard into Jon’s, though he wished they were wrapped around his cock; she moaned in her throat and Jon returned the kiss eagerly, biting her bottom lip causing her to gasp, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

His tongue slid against hers, fighting for dominance. His hand quickened its pace on her pussy, her hand tightened in his silky black curls; her tongue had now entered his mouth, swirling wildly inside, obviously taking control on the kiss now. The kiss turned hungrily, pouncing on each other like two long lost lovers finding each other again; Jon took over again, his tongue desperately trying to find its way home inside Ashara’s very own mouth, but the instant it past her lips, she closed them and suckled on it gently – Jon moaned.

Jon had now inserted another thick finger into her sopping wet pussy, causing Ashara’s head to fall back yet again, gasping and moaning all the while; Jon quickly set his lips onto the rest of her soft and smooth skin, kissing the side of her lips, her cheek, jaw, gently biting her ear lobe – making her hum, – and latching onto her neck.

“That feels good baby.” She mumbled, hand at the nape of his neck, now gliding down his back, “Please, don’t rush yourself… take care of me, be good to me, and I’ll repay the favor.” Her other hand had now grabbed hold of his throbbing cock, causing a moan to seep from Jon’s lips into her neck.

“This cock will really feel good once it’s inside me!” She bit her lower lip, her orgasm getting closer from Jon’s fingers. “Do you think I’m a nasty little slut, Jon?” She asked, but all Jon could do was shake his head with his lips still on her neck, sucking at the pulse point there, gently biting it and licking it right after.

Ashara seemed to want his mouth and tongue on another part of her body, for she arched her back, pushing her big heaving breasts higher towards his face and Jon took the plunge with sucking the right nipple into his mouth, “Fuck, suck that big tit!” She demanded of him and he did just that.

Jon sucked her nipple right into his mouth, hard and swirling his tongue around the hard bud. He slid his idle free hand over and played with her other nipple, rolling and twisting it between his fingers.

“You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?” She gasped when he flickered his thumb across the sensitive nipple.

Jon set his mouth on the other nipple, wanting to keep pleasing Ashara who still held his cock but with barely movement in her hand. Jon knew she was teasing him, lightly caressing the hard flesh; he wished she would stroke it, but he would most likely cum if she did.

“Move your hand faster, please!” She pleaded to him. Jon pressed harder onto her clit, rubbing it in circles, making her gasp, “Yes.”

Both of her legs were brought back down from the edges to clamp down onto his hand, ankles crossed keeping his hand locked into her pulsing pussy. Hips thrusting up and down, Ashara was holding his head to her nipple – Jon suckled from her like a babe would from its mother; cradling his head and stoking his curls like how his own mother did had Jon sucking more. She released his cock and grabbed the wrist between her legs helping him moving it back and forth to her thrusts, helping with stroking her pussy that was tightening against his fingers. Her moans became louder now, eyes closed in bliss, mouth open with her heavy breathing.

Jon squeezed her nipple and pulled on it, prompting another arch of her body, his hand pumping furiously into her, curling them and stroking the inside of her cunt, with her legs closed; a long drawn out moan came from her lips, “Ohhh… just a little more baby, don’t stop for mama! I’m righ… right there, yes, yes, yes!”

Hips thrashing and bucking wildly on his hand, supple thighs clamping on his wrist, squeezing it tight, making Jon wince; though, it wasn’t painful to him. She started squealing again and again, crying out in pleasure to what his fingers were doing until… she gave a long and loud wail, screaming inside the bathroom. She was cumming, that was obvious by the very much tightening of her pussy against his two fingers, contracting in her throes of pleasure, seeking more by pressing Jon’s face harder unto her breast – Jon sucked harder and kept pumping wanting to cherish this moment.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… oh yes!” Moaning and thrashing about in the tub that had water splashing on Jon and the now wet floor tiles. Soon enough, her body, that was gleaming with her sweat, went limb inside the warm water (with Jon holding her up) and with a long but sated sigh, Ashara opened her legs and with but a mumble coming from her lips, “Take them out.” Jon took his fingers out, slowly.

Seeing his drenched fingers had Jon believing that this, indeed, was happening and he had just made his best friend’s mother cum. The thought of Torrhen should’ve made him guilt-ridden, but it didn’t. He wanted more of her, wanted the wolf in him to come out and ravish the busty woman – take what was his… _if I could claim her that is. _Yet, she surprised Jon even more – which would’ve had him spilling onto the wet floor but held it back – by bringing his fingers, slick with her juices, into her mouth while eyeing the man before her. She bobbed her head on his fingers, sucking and licking them all the way down; gagging some, she brought her head up, slipping his two fingers out of her mouth and took his thumb in. Her swollen lips wrapped around his thumb while still eyeing him hungrily… wanting more she was telling him with her violet eyes.

“Oh gods.” Her amazing yet sinful mouth was working his fingers now. She released them, but not before licking them from root to tip; she slid her legs under her and sat up, facing him.

“Wow, you made me come nice and hard, love. Now, how about you stand up and I’ll show you what happens to good boys who make me come like that.”

Jon stood up so fast, his knees ended up hitting the side of the tub, having him wince in pain… blushing a deep red at Ashara’s laugh; it sounded kind, “Calm yourself Jon, no need to rush.” She told him once her laugh died down.

Standing at his full height, ignoring the pain he felt in his knees, Ashara was at perfect level; her lovely shaped mouth was just over his hardened and still throbbing cock. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft… or tried to wrap around it; her fingers were small compared to his size and length – she slapped it hard against her big, soft breast.

Releasing his cock, she grabbed both of her tits and wrapped them around his member, starting the motion of sliding them up and down.

“Oh, wow.” Jon moaned as he witnessed his cock sliding between the supple breasts.

“You like this Jon?” She asked him, winking at him and licking her full lips seductively, “You like titty fucking me? You like how your big, hard, and thick cock looks between them?”

“Yes.” He moaned, forcing his eyes to stay open and enjoy watching her slide those meaty, flesh up and down – he accidentally thrusted and saw the way they jiggled at his actions.

She stopped her movements and surprised him, yet again, “Do that again, fuck them nice and hard Jon.”

Jon thrusted his hips, harder and making her tits jiggle more from the impact, his balls slapping the underside of her breasts. Ashara gasped, mouth opening from his rough thrusting; she made it sexier by lowering her head and flickering her tongue out, giving the sensitive head a lick on each thrust. Her soft and wet tongue caressing the swollen head of his cock caused Jon to moan making Ashara smile up at him, her lips were sticky and wet from his precum.

“You want my mouth on your cock, don’t you?” She asked him.

Jon nodded eagerly, “Yes, please.”

“Mmm, you want your best friend’s mother to suck pretty cock, Jon? Say it.”

“Yes, I want my _best friend’s_ mother to suck my pretty cock.” He repeated back to the woman. _If she was ok with this, why shouldn’t I._ Jon was feeling less guilty of doing this to his best friend’s mother.

“Say it again.” She demanded him, with great authority in her voice that had his cock twitch.

He wouldn’t want to displease her, now would he. He pleaded and begged, “Please, Ashara, can you suck my cock!”

“Mama.” She said. _What_? “I want you to call me that, baby.”

“Please… _mama_.” She closed her eyes and hummed at his words before opening them again, pleased with it.

“I will most definitely suck your cock, baby.” Winking, Ashara released her tits, and grabbed his cock and without hesitation, took him deep into her hot wet mouth.

Jon cried out in pleasure as his cock was engulfed in her warm mouth, teeth slightly grazing the head upon entering. She took the whole length of him, hitting her throat – a slight gag – yet, breathing through her nose, she welcomed his cock, swallowing it through the tight sleeve of her throat. She held him there, swallowing again for her pleasure and Jon’s but… she couldn’t keep it in her mouth long, for tears had welled up in her eyes. She released him, took a deep breath and engulfed him yet again; but not all the way. Ashara shook her head, tongue swirling around his shaft to which he moaned. Bobbing her head now, slowly working those soft cock-sucking lips up and down the length of his cock. His hands were at his sides, not knowing what to do with them without her permission; she noticed, so she grabbed his hand with a giggle around his cock and placed his hand on her head.

Jon threaded his fingers through her smooth raven-locks until he wrapped her hair, tightly, pushing and pulling her head up and down, taking control; she moaned and sighed, eyes rolling in the back of her head at being forcefully taken while she sucked him. Jon took in her curvaceous figure: her full round arse and wide hips, grinding in circles on her hand, seeking to get another orgasm out of her; this had Jon’s cock jump in her mouth, at her actions.

She seized his thrusting by placing her other hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it. Easing his cock out of her skillful mouth, she never separated her lips from his shaft; sticking her tongue out and pressing it along the underside of his cock., running it up smoothly… then down just as softly. Her motion had Jon shivering with pleasure at the sweet sensation of her firm wet tongue and his legs were shaking because of it.

Ashara’s lips formed into a smile, perfect set of teeth were presented to him and it was infectious, that smile of hers – eyes also gleaming with happiness, – Jon couldn’t help but reciprocate it back. Her tongue teased the slit of his cock, leaving a trail of sticky fluids when pulling her face away. She sucked the fluids into her mouth; opening wide, Ashara let a glob of spit drip onto his cock, smearing it with her hands.

She sucked him back into her mouth, loud slurping sounds could be heard as she sucked her own spit from his cock, coating his shaft in her saliva. This was no ordinary woman in Jon’s eyes, no, this was a woman who would get what she wants when she wants it.

His cock slipped out of her mouth and she moaned seductively, “Fuck, I love sucking your cock, baby.” She made her point by bringing his thick shaft back into the walls of her mouth, sealing her lips close, trapping him from escaping.

Like last time, her mouth opened wider, and swallowed him down right to the base. Her spit drooling down towards the heavy swollen sack from her gagging. She nuzzled her nose against the black curls above his crotch, staring up at him with those violet eyes hooded with lust; resuming the motion of bobbing her head, taking the full length all the while keeping her eyes on the man she was blowing. Her hips now moving faster, moaning with eyes watering from deep throating him; she released him, a huge thick line of spit and precum hung from her chin and lips, dripping onto her heaving breasts.

“Did your bitch of a girlfriend suck you like this Jon?”

“Fuck no.” He answered quickly.

“There’s something thrilling and exciting when I take you in my mouth, love.” She purred at that, raising his cock and holding it against his stomach to suck on his swollen balls; taking one fully into her mouth.

“Fuck, Ashara.” Jon groaned when she swirled her tongue on his ballsack, coating it in her saliva.

“I plan on doing that, Jon.” She began switching to his other swollen ball, leaving both drenched in her spit. Jon was close to cumming.

She was still jerking him when she left his sack to lick his long thick shaft, all the way to the top before plunging in, bobbing her head faster and stroking him. Her other hand fondled his balls, lightly caressing them, smearing her spit all over – Jon whimpered pathetically.

Ashara had stopped sucking him and looked up into his eyes; she grabbed his hips to pull him into her mouth and pushed him out then stopped and Jon took her meaning, thrusting his hips back and forth into her incredible mouth. She brought one of her hands below between her thighs while the other moved around to his shapely arse, squeezing it.

It was becoming too much for Jon now, trying his hardest to hold himself from cumming into her mouth. His hips driving hard and fast into her mouth, her taking the brute of it; breasts swinging with his thrusts and Jon was mind blown by the sight. She brought her hand, that was stroking her pussy, to his balls and squeezed them… that was all it took.

“Fuckkk.” Jon screamed as his cock erupted into Ashara’s mouth.

She hummed lovingly, accepting the huge load of his cum spurting inside her mouth. It seemed too much for her, for his cum had now started dripping out of the corners of her lips to around his balls and her breasts. She was moaning loudly; gurgle noises were made from his cum filling her up. At last, the last spurts of his cum spilled out before Ashara started to pull back; she sucked hard on the tip, milking his cock of whatever was left before easing her mouth off of him. Some of his cum had drooled onto her tits.

She smiled at him and brought her tit up to her mouth and licked what was left on the flesh.

“Mmm, and that’s how a real woman sucks cock.” She told him.

Jon began to go down on his knees, his legs still shaking the sensation of his orgasm, but Ashara stilled his movement by grabbing his cock, “No, I want you inside the tub; you still want my pussy right?”

Ashara sat back into the tub, setting her arms on the sides of the tub to push herself up and sit on the shelf in the corner; Jon’s eyes went wide and his mouth watered as she lifted her smooth, light-olive and wet legs out, and stretched them along the edges of the tub. Her pussy was wide open to his eyes, blinking at him; her moist pink pussy was dripping with her slick juices – she slid her fingers down to it and that broke Jon out of his daze.

Jon slowly stepped into the warm water and sunk to his knees between her spread legs. Placing his calloused hands on her wet supple thighs and leaned forward to suck on her swollen nipple that was wet with their fluids.

“Hmm, keep doing that… oh.” She moaned at the motion of Jon’s tongue flicking her pink bud. “Put your finger inside me, please.”

Jon’s hand glided its way up her smooth thigh until… he made contact with her soft wet lips, rubbing them with his fingers, stroking the flesh causing Ashara to gasp. He eased two fingers inside, gasping himself at how hot, silky, and tight her pussy was. She sighed, head falling back against the walls, “Fuck me with them, baby.” She murmured.

He worked his fingers in and out then added his thumb on her clit to add to the pleasure. Her back arched, forcing more of her tit into his mouth, moaning loudly, “That feels good Jon, but it’s not what I want, love. You know what I want… I need your mouth, those lips eating my cunt!”

Without further ado, Jon descended downward, hoping to bring the most pleasure to this woman. He kissed between her breasts, licking the sweat formed there, causing Ashara to shiver with pleasure; his kisses went south to where her stomach was heaving with her heavy breathing, tongue teasing her belly button till he went lower – so close to tasting her. He stopped at her groin, inhaling and licking the dark damp pubic hair which had her thrust up into his face; looking up to her face, her eyes were pleading with him to begin his quest… so he did. With his free hand, he gently spread her pussy lips, slick with her juices then descended on her pearl.

Ashara’s hips twitched by his movement, sharp breath released when Jon sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue swirling around it before lightly grazing it with his teeth. “Yes, baby, just like that. Suck that clit, oh!”

Jon kept thrusting his fingers into her sopping wet pussy while suckling her clit and Jon could feel both of her thighs trembling against his shoulders. She protested loudly when Jon brought his fingers out of her pussy, but that protest turned into a squeal when Jon slid his tongue through the wet folds of her pussy, plunging the muscle directly inside it.

Her nectar juices were tasteful, sweet like mangoes, and had a spicy flavor to it; mix with Jon’s saliva made him thirsty for more. The rich tang of Ashara’s fluids made Jon delirious. The only solid food he had was a homemade sandwich and that undoubtedly wasn’t enough (back-to-back classes didn’t give him enough time to grab a meal), so this would be his meal. And what a meal it was.

“Fuck yes!” Ashara screamed. _Fuck yes indeed… give me your creamy, juicy nectar. _Were Jon’s lewd thoughts.

She grabbed his head, placing his lips more firmly against her cunt and Jon stilled his motions. Keeping his tongue rigid, Jon thrusted it in and out, tongue fucking her. He pressed on her clit with his thumb, bringing more pleasure to the busty figure. Her fingers tightened in his curls causing him to suck harder on her flesh which had her gasping and a moan to escape me, receiving more of her sticky juices.

The scent of her arousal was intoxicating; the bathroom filled with noises that would make a proper person cringe in disgust. _Well, this is anything but proper._ Jon’s tongue began moving up and down on her pussy, pressing hard onto the wet flesh. Ashara shivered whenever Jon’s tongue made contact with her engorged and excited clit yet whimpered when he would pull away. The hand in his hair disappeared, his closed eyes opening to the sight of Ashara playing with her erect nipples.

Jon’s cock had begun to grow harder beneath the water and he realized – once he slipped two thick fingers back into her pussy – that once she comes, his cock will replace what his fingers were doing, thrusting into the woman. Jon would be fucking her; he would be fucking Torrhen’s hot mother. He should’ve felt ashamed at the thought, angry and embarrassed at himself for what he was doing, but he didn’t; his now erect cock was ready to insert itself into the tight, silky, wet channel.

Ashara’s sighs were soft and her hips were now grinding on his fingers, bringing them in deeper into her hot pussy. Jon sucked her clit into his mouth, gently flickering his tongue that had her give a sharp upward thrust, and he continued.

“Damn, baby.” She whispered to him. “You’re eating my pussy pretty good.” She laughed, and it was a soft and sweet sound. “That slut didn’t deserve this; keep doing what you’re doing, and I’ll let you fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!” That had Jon thrusting harder, tongue moving quicker to bring Ashara to completion.

“Oh, you want to make me come. You want to make mama come don’t you, baby?” She moaned, “You want this pussy, Jon, do you want it?” She asked him with a purr.

“Hmm-mm,” He couldn’t speak with his mouth full of cunt. Jon eased another thick finger inside her, stretching the warm wet pussy.

“Ohh, yes!” She wailed. “You getting me ready for that big thick cock, baby? I’m ready for it! But don’t you dare stop until you make me come, if you want to fuck me.” He probably wouldn’t stop even if she begged him to.

Jon knew she was really close; legs shaking against him, her making those yelping noises from Jon shoving his fingers in all the way to the knuckle and licking her pussy harder than before with his tongue.

“Yes, yes, yes, make me cum! Keep licking and sucking, baby… please, keep licking me!” She begged of him.

Her saying the word ‘please’ had sent a thrill though Jon and made him go into turbo mode. He licked her clit then sucked it into his mouth again. Ashara whimpered, grounding her hips onto his face; she moved her legs, settling her sexy feet on his shoulders for better support, pushing herself up and down, sliding her pussy across his chin, lips, and nose, smearing her creamy nectar. Her toes curled on his shoulders from him adding more pressure to her clit; she was also pulling her nipples so hard, it looked painful.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She was crying with pleasure. “Right there, baby, oh, Jon! I’m going to come right on your face… mama is going to come right in that pretty fucking – oh fuckk!”

She screamed so loud, people up North would’ve heard her, hells the whole world most likely heard her screaming. Ashara clamped her luscious thighs around his head, keeping it from escaping. She bucked her hips hard into his face, shoving her convulsing pussy onto his tongue. Her feet were pushing hard on his shoulders and Jon winced from the pain; she lifted her arse higher into the air, squirming and writhing with her orgasm. She was still cumming, Jon kept thrusting up into her, mouth firmly set on her contracting pussy. Until… a surprising wet liquid splashed against Jon’s face, fingers stilling inside her tight box, mouth opened in awe. _Did she just –_ It happened again, less liquid than the first… then again. Jon pulled his head once Ashara opened her legs with a sigh (leaving her feet on his shoulders), fingers now easing their way out of her heat. She grunted from the motion.

“What just happened to me?” She noticed Jon’s surprising look and flushed deep in embarrassment, thinking she now ruined whatever was going to happen between them, “I’m sorry Jon, I don’t know what that was. Did I just pee on you –,” She was interrupted by Jon. “You didn’t… you squirted.” He responded, licking his plump lips.

Ashara had to know what squirting was, yet Jon wondered if she had ever squirted before. Did she know she could do that? He also wondered what her ex-husband was doing with his life when he was married to this woman. He fucking hated the man for cheating on this beautiful and amazing woman. Jon didn’t know where the rage and hate came from, but remembering seeing Ashara crying in her bedroom, curled on her bed in a fetal position; in the end, the man (Eddard Stark who slept with a woman named Catelyn Tully) ended up with a black eye, broken nose, and his luxury car smashed. Till this day, nobody knows who it was… _well Ashara did because I told her. _She laughed and hugged him tightly, thanking him. So, finding out she was a squirter because of him, he was pleased with himself. He put a smirk on his pretty face.

“You made me cum so hard, Jon.” She giggled sweetly. “If I had known you could do that, I’d have fucked you a couple of years ago, baby.”

Jon leaned back on his knees, raising his fingers to his nose and smelled her scent; licking his fingers and groaning at the flavour of her cunt juices. He wiped his face, bringing her sprayed juices into his mouth, adding the flavour of her nectar. Jon stared at her still pulsing and glistening pussy, his cock rising above the water and upon seeing it, Ashara said, “Look at that cock! You ready to go again, Jon?” He nodded enthusiastically, “Bring that meat stick up here then.” She demanded of him.

Jon rose to level his hardened member with Ashara’s cunt. He eased closer and gasped when Ashara reached down with her hand and roughly grabbed his cock. She stroked it, rubbing the shaft up and down her wet slit.

“You’re so hard, baby!” She cooed, “You want to stick this big, thick cock into my tight little pussy, hmm?”

“Yes, please.” Jon begged more than he’s ever before, his entire body trembling with excitement.

Ashara pushed his cock down to the entrance of her pussy, and Jon cried out in pleasure when, with a thrust of her hips, drove the shaft inside her. Her pussy was hot and silky wet, tight as a tourniquet, and Jon moved his hips; thrusting, sliding in and out of her channel.

“You know what to do, baby. Do it! Fuck me, fuck mama!” She moaned, shoving her hips into him, and Jon didn’t hold back – he began fucking her harder. She reached between her legs and spread her pussy lips open for Jon to see.

“Look at your long hard cock fucking me.” She groaned, staring at the way Jon’s cock was penetrating her. “You feel so good in me, Jon… so good in mama!”

Her words had Jon thrusting harder, his cock glistening with her fluids and the sight of his whole length burying itself into her was mesmerizing.

“Yes, baby, harder… wreck me!” She moaned, bringing her hands to her bouncing breasts. Her fingers were playing with her nipples, stroking and pulling on them to add to the pleasure. Jon wanted to see them bounce more, so he forced himself to go faster, harder, and rougher.

He wanted to get deeper into her, so Jon tried a better angle; grabbing Ashara’s ankles, he lifted her feet up that had the back of her supple thighs pressed against his torso, Jon leaned forward, bending her legs back to her and driving his cock harder and deeper into her pussy.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out, sobbing from the intensity of his thrusts, “You’re so deep inside!”

Jon braced his hands on the wall, over her head, and fucked her harder, if possible. Ashara was gasping, yelping with each thrust of Jon’s hips; skin slapping against skin, lewd noises filling the bathroom. Jon lowered his head and captured a nipple into his mouth, removing her hand from it.

“Uhhh, this is what I need.” She gasped, one hand placed in his curls, the other placed on his back, nails lightly running across the skin.

Jon loved the vision before him; feet just above her head, Ashara was bent like a pretzel against the wall and Jon cherished every moment of it. She would squeal and yelp with his thrusts. Her body flushed from the gratifying pleasure of their coupling. They were in blissful harmony.

“Oh, baby,” she wailed, “You feel so good.” A moan escaped, “Stop and stand up, please.”

Jon slowed his thrusting, pulling his mouth away from her swollen and wet nipple, not wanting to separate from this woman. She then said, with a nasty smile, “I want you to fuck me up against this wall, baby!” Jon obliged with her request and slid out of her wet heat.

He stood up, knees above the water, and offered his hand to Ashara; pulling her up to her feet quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and assaulted his mouth with a searing and bruising kiss. Her tongue drove into his mouth, dominating him through the kiss; she slightly turned both bodies, so her back was to the wall and leaned against it. She grabbed his cock and pumped it.

Ashara lifted her leg and hooked it over Jon’s hips, and he shoved his cock into her pussy – both moaning from the pleasure.

“Oh, yes!” She moaned, as Jon drilled his hips into her, “That’s better, nice and hard!”

Jon slammed into her harder, and again, Ashara sought his lips. They shared a deep tongue-filled kiss as he pressed her more against the wall, groaning at both the feeling of her hot and tight pussy, and her hard nipples pressing against his muscled torso.

Ashara broke the kiss and pushed on his shoulders, “Stop,” he did, and she winked at him, “Let me show you how yoga classes can come in handy, more than just to stay in shape.”

Jon was confused with her words, whimpering with want, he didn’t have to wait long. With a sexy smirk, Ashara lifted her leg – slowly grazing his body on her way up – and rested her foot on his shoulder. She pulled him forward, which had her leg pinned between both bodies, and both cried out when Jon slipped his cock into her stretched cunt.

Jon resumes fucking her faster and harder, moaning at the position they were in. Ashara had leaned her head back on the wall, eyes closed in bliss, mouth open, crying in pleasure from his forceful thrusting.

She turned her head to the right, “Look.”

He followed her gaze and groaned at the sight from seeing the both of them in the mirror; Jon could see his cock, glistening with her juices and his cum, sliding in and out of her as her body was pressed and pinned to the wall. He fucked her harder and seeing the foot in front of his face, brought her toes into his mouth.

“Ohh, baby… mama likes that.” She signed in pleasure when his tongue swirled between her toes.

Ashara had her arms around Jon, nails digging deep into his back… leaving crescent marks to be sure; Jon had one hand placed against the wall, above her head, the other gripping her waist… leaving bruises most likely. It didn’t matter to them, for they were in the throes of pleasure. She was shoving her hips into Jon’s as best she can from her position and Jon’s breathing started getting harder, tougher and moaning while rutting into her warm heat.

“Don’t come yet,” she gasped, “I need you to really give it to me, love.”

With that, Ashara pushed Jon away from her, whining from his cock leaving her pussy. She turned around, putting her hands against the wall and pushed her round arse at Jon.

“Do it, baby!” She cried out, looking over her shoulder at him, eyes wild with lust and arousal, “Fuck me doggy! Fuck me as hard as you can, then you can come!”

Who was he to argue against that? Jon grabbed her ample hips and drove his cock so far up in her, having her wail at the feeling. He pounded away at her, watching the flesh of her body shake from their movements; Jon spread her cheeks and stared at the sight of his cock plundering in her pussy – her gaping hole winking at him.

She pushed her legs wider apart and slid further down the wall, so she was bent over. Her hands were flat against the wall and as much as Jon loved this position, he wanted her back against the wall, pinned to it.

Grabbing her swinging breasts, Jon pulled her back up and towards him, pressing her tits against the wall; he pressed up against her, chest to back, and continued fucking her, kissing and licking her smooth shoulder, neck and back.

“Oh, you bad boy.” She groaned out, “You love me like this, don’t you, Jon!”

“Yes,” Jon breathed in her ear, biting her lobe, “You’re so fuckin’ hot Ashara, you feel so good!”

She turned her head and placed her cheek against the wall. Jon groaned at the sight of his cock drilling into Ashara; her back arched perfectly, and arse pushed up against his hips. Jon could clearly see his cock sliding in and out between her round cheeks, her mouth wide open as she screamed with pleasure.

Jon’s legs were starting to shake, hips changing their rhythmic motions… he was getting closer. His soft whimpering showed he was getting close and Ashara noticed. She pushed back against the wall and moaned, “Let me bend over, baby. I want you fucking me hard and deep before you cum, ok.”

So, Jon let her bend completely over, bracing herself with her hands, and Jon resumed his thrusting with one hand placed on her shoulder, the other still on her hip, preparing her for a rough fuck. Ashara yelped and gasped his name, over and over again, while he fucked her squeezing her wide hips. His cock was twitching inside her and she felt it.

He moaned loud and gave a few more brutally savage thrusts; he was close to cumming all over her amazing arse and back, glistening with sweat. But she called out before he did, “Hold it, baby!”

Jon pulled his cock out of her stretched pussy and gasped when he wrapped his fingers on the throbbing muscle. Ashara spun around quick and dropped to her knees in the water; holding her big round breasts up for him. He cried out in symphony, releasing long thick spurts of his spunk across her amazing tits.

Jon pumped his cock furiously, moaning while he sprayed her tits in his seed. Once he was spent, Ashara grabbed it and sucked it into her mouth, causing Jon to cry out; she sucked him hard, milking whatever was still left and swallowing it into her tummy.

“Mmm,” she purred and slid her finger through the cum on her breasts and scooped some off, sucking her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“Fuck,” he sighed and sunk down into the still warm water and leaned against it.

“Thank you, baby.” She murmured to him, turning her body around – her back facing him – leaning back into him. Jon stretches his arms out and around her body – Ashara sighed at the intimacy. If someone were to walk in, they would think they were a couple, enjoying their time together. But they weren’t; they were just two people who needed some release.

Jon gasped when she rubbed her big arse on his cock and giggled at him, “You know, I really liked you sucking my toes. Maybe next time I’ll give you foot job.”

“Next t-time?” Jon questioned, surprised she wanted him again.

“Love, you fucked me way to good for me not to have you and that cock of yours again.” She turned her head at him and smiled, lovingly… adoration in her violet eyes. “You would want more, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied almost immediately.

Ashara turned back around and looked down at her tits and said, “You made a big mess on my titties, Jon.” She tried to be angry, scolding him for what he did, but Jon knew she was anything but.

“Sorry?”

“Are you really sorry, baby?” She questioned.

“Fuck no!” Jon laughed.

“Good because I’m not. Gosh, I really needed that. Fuck, Jon, I’ve really wanted to fuck you so bad, I just didn’t know how to bring myself to doing it. But now… we’re going to be having a lot of fun together, just me and you.” Jon believed her.

Ashara was about to speak again when Jon’s phone began ringing in his jeans.

“Dang, that must be Torrhen.” He told the woman still in his arms, looking like she would stay in this position forever if she could.

“Check.” She shrugged her shoulders, seeming like she doesn’t care who the contact person is, “I will still be here anyways.” She sighed, pressing herself more back into him, head falling onto his shoulder, eyes closed in bliss; she looked like she was going to fall asleep, “I don’t feel like moving right now.”

Jon reaches over the tub and went through his pocket to fish out his phone and answer the call, seeing that it was indeed his _best friend_ calling him.

Jon was nervous when he put the phone to his ear and spoke, “Hey, what’s up Torrhen?”

“Where are you, Jon? I called you almost an hour ago!” _Has it really been that long?_

“I am at your house still.” He responded truthfully.

“Ok, did you get lost finding my book, _in my room_?” He asked, “What are you doing anyways?” _Your mom for one. _But Jon couldn’t voice that, not to his best friend yet.

“Uh… I… I am,” Jon started stammering, trying to come up with something, good thing Ashara was there to save the day.

She took the phone from his hand with a roll of her eyes, “Hi, honey. Listen, Jon actually got your book and was ready to leave, but I had a problem in my bathroom.” She winked and smiled at Jon. “The drain needed to be snaked and Jon was nice enough to take care of it for me.”

All Jon could do was stare at this woman before him, a shock look on his face with how calmly she spoke to her son while his best friend’s cum oozed down her tits. She smiled at his look and he did something that had her shocked as well; he placed his hands on her full breasts, groping them with his fingers, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. She spoke again, still calmly as ever, “Yeah, it’s fine now… he really worked that snake in there. It _really_ needed some attention.” She bit her plump lower lip.

She nodded at something her son said and, “He just finished and for his reward, I’m giving him something to eat, then I’ll send him on his way to you, okay? Okay, I’ll see you after class, honey.”

She placed his phone on the floor and laughed, head thrown back and Jon couldn’t help himself, he laughed as well. “I should feel bad about what we did, but I don’t, I really really don’t. The fact that you’re my son’s best friends makes this even hotter and sexier!”

“Yeah, it does.” He agreed with her pulling her back to him for some relaxing time, sighing at this moment, “I guess I’ll get goi-.”

Jon was cut off when Ashara twisted her body around to face him and placed a finger over his lips, stopping him from continuing.

“Not so fast, baby.” She said and with a sexy smile said, “After all, I did promise to give you something to eat, didn’t I?” With that, the buxom woman had started to raise herself over Jon, but he stilled her movements when he placed his rough hands on the back of her luscious thighs and picking them both up; stepping over the bathtub and walking towards the shower stall on the other side. She giggled at his antics. She moaned when Jon placed her body along the glass of the shower, her thighs placed over his muscular shoulders and without further ado… feasted on her, getting his meal. Drinking and swallowing his cum mixed with her nectar to give him a satisfying feeling.

This day turned out better than Jon expected; all he had to do was bring a book to his best friend but got more than that. He got to fuck Ashara Dayne, something he believed he wouldn’t be able to do, but he did… and Jon was pretty sure there were more to come with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me your thoughts. There will be more of this pairing in the future and other pairings as well.


End file.
